bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yangraal
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/theyangraal-1.png The Yangraal is a small base on the outskirts of the Jedi Temple on Tython. Unknown to the Jedi that aren't apart of The Jedi Temple Security Force aspect of our organization, this was the perfect spot to house some of our Troopers and Smugglers to train them and prepare them for any upcoming battles. While no clients are housed here, there is a small cellblock in the underground complex, even though there is no prisoners there. Information Captain of the Guard: Wolf Lee (Human Male) Wolf Lee is the Captain of the Camp, after becoming a member of WOTS/JTSF, he was able to prove him self a worthy Smuggler, and an unarmed combat specialist, which made him the perfect man for the job. With little to do at this base, he helps run the facilities day to day processes, and is respected by his men stationed there. Head of Security: '''Kana Lerann (Twi'lek Female) ' Kana Lerann joined our organization at the age of 15 when her parents were killed by the Hutts. Knowing little about her suroundings and her mind ready to mold, she was transformed into the perfect Trooper. Following all orders, she was able to prove herself time and time again. One mission that stands out in her private record was when she killed her commanding officer and took control of the the battle, and was able to ascertain victory. Through her guile and fighting skills she was brought here, and now overlooks security for the camp. '''Cook: '''Lel Ericton (Human Male) With no special background of his own, Lel Ericton was a normal guy, a cook for a small time buisness, he was found when he cooked for one of our excecutives, and was immediately bribed to come work for us. He was first stationed at The Spiral Towers where he was a cook at the Embassy, he was soon moved to this camp as the head cook. After working here for years, he finally asked for militart training from the head cook, and is now one of our most talented unarmed combat specialists. Base Layout Ground Level: The Ground Level is made up of two enterances that serve as entry points into the lower complex. Both Containing the exact same layout, containing 2 cots each, a bath room, and a small lookout tower, along with a special security turbo lift that takes them into the lower complex. Underground Complex: 'Top floor: The Top floor contains all the nessasary battle supplies and serves as a weapon depot. Along with a small training area, and a barraks, this is where people spend the least amount of time in. Also containing 2 bathrooms, and a small computer console where some of the training modes for the training room can be controlled to acivate weather situations, and activate some of our best training droids to keep there skills honed and ready. '''2nd Floor: The Second floor has more of the day to day aspects, including an entire array of security lockers. Located 70 ft. underground, there is a corridor that leads them to a small hangar that is lifted up to the ground level when needed with a small cargo ship that comes and goes with supplies and sometimes new troops to be traded with existing ones. The second floor also contains the cafeteria and and the living quarters for all of the people stationed there. 'Bottom Floor: ' The Bottom floor contains everything needed to keep the base running at its optimal level. Containing the Security Booth where Kana Lerann spends most of her days monatering space traffic, and the security of the base. Security cams are posted all over the bases interior and exterior, along with an array of expensive HK-droids incase they need to escape and have some cover fire. Another feature to this floor is the small cell block that is currently not in use and possibly never will be.